Untitled-Ieyasu Eyes
by zweqi
Summary: Aku akan terus mencintainya meskipun hatiku sudah tidak berbentuk karenanya. Note: Non Sengoku era but in modern era. All strory is Ieyasu POV.


_Second published fic! yay~ /LOL._

_Ps: All strory is Ieyasu POV._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_Credit song: The GazettE / Untitled_

* * *

_良いわけを静かに聞き流してくれたのは_

_「__Ii wake wo shizuka ni kikinagashite kureta no wa__」_

_What quietly let me turn a deaf ear to your excuses._

"_夢を見ていたよ縋りつくだけの君に_"

_「__"Yume wo mite ita yo sugari tsuku dake no kimi ni"__」_

_I had a dream__about you who only clings to me._

* * *

Ada gemuruh dalam dadaku, sebuah perasaan menyesakkan yang tidak rela saat melihatnya tertawa, tertawa karena orang lain bukan karenaku. Seperti saat ini, aku hanya terdiam dan duduk sambil mendengarkan hingar bingar musik rock melalui mp3ku di sudut ruang kelas meskipun percuma karena perhatianku masih tersita penuh olehnya— makhluk cantik yang selalu memenuhi kepalaku dan dia tengah tertawa-tawa ceria mendengarkan candaan pemuda lain di sampingnya.

"Oi!" sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan lamunanku. "buat apa kau menatap Hideyoshi dan Mitsunari seperti itu? Mengerikan tahu!" Masamune, sahabatku, duduk di sebelahku dengan alis bertaut keheranan.

Aku tersenyum lemah "_Betsuni_. Kau tahu? Jarang sekali melihat Mitsunari tertawa seceria itu," komentarku berusaha terlihat tenang walaupun dada ini semakin sesak.

Masamune mengangkat bahu, "Kau 'kan tahu, dia cuma begitu kalau bersama Hideyoshi."

Dalam hati aku mengakuinya meski sangat tidak kusukai. Hideyoshi-lah satu-satunya sosok yang bisa membuat Mitsunari tertawa lepas seperti melupakan penderitaan atau beban apapun yang tengah dibawanya. Sementara aku? Aku adalah seseorang yang memendam perasaan tak wajar pada Mitsunari setelah sekian lama tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Hideyoshi di hatinya. Mitsunari seperti kaca es yang beku dan keras jika sedang berada di dekatku atau yang lain, tidak seperti saat dia berada di dekat Hideyoshi.

"Kau mau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Masamune beberapa saat setelah kami saling diam.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, "Aku mau mampir ke rumah Tadakatsu dulu setelah ini kalau kau terburu-buru, pulanglah duluan." Ujarku.

"Oke, aku duluan ya! _See ya_!" Masamune berjalan kearah Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi dan dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan ini. Meninggalkan aku yang masih melekatkan tatapanku pada dua orang di seberang sana.

Sepertinya mereka tidak terusik, bahkan sedikitpun tidak menyadari keberadaanku. _Naze?_ Aku merasakan pahit yang teramat sangat di dasar hatiku, menyesakkan tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang. Tidak—aku bukan tipikal orang yang terbuka.

"Ah, sudah malam rupanya." Hideyoshi melihat jam tangannya di sela percakapannya dengan Mitsunari. "Aku harus pulang Mitsunari-_kun _besok kita ngobrol lagi ya?" dia tersenyum seraya mengacak pelan rambut silver Mitsunari.

"_Hai_." Mitsunari tersenyum manis, tapi aku tahu di baliknya dia menyimpan kekecewaan.

Hideyoshi mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dan Mitsunari sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Kini tinggal kami berdua di dalam ruang kelas ini dan seperti biasa, Mitsunari akan kembali menjadi kaca es sepeninggal Hideyoshi. Ekspresi manisnya hanya ditunjukkannya untuk Hideyoshi dan akan langsung menghilang begitu sosoknya tidak ada. Dia melirikku dingin sebelum menyambar jaket ungunya dan beranjak keluar ruangan tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan.

"Tidak ramah ya~" gumamanku langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak kusangka kau akan terang-terangan bersikap seperti ini padaku, Mitsunari." Sebenarnya aku tahu dan aku hanya akan membuatnya marah dan membuatnya makin membenciku tapi rasa sakit ini tidak tertahankan. Diacuhkan oleh orang yang paling kau sayangi itu rasanya tidak terlukiskan.

"Bicara apa kau, Tokugawa?" timpalnya dengan suara sedingin ekspresinya. "Aku tidak pernah menawarkan keramahan pada siapapun dan kau tahu persis hal itu."

"Kecuali dengan Toyotomi?" kataku dengan nada melecehkan. "Kau membenciku karena aku memiliki perasaan tidak wajar terhadapmu 'kan? Sementara kau sendiri diam-diam mencintai Hideyoshi." Ujarku dengan nada tajam.

Perlahan-lahan makhluk cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatapku dengan kedua mata _emerald _nya yang menyipit sengit, ekspresinya kaku dan dingin. "Aku membencimu karena memang kau pantas untuk dibenci." jawabnya dengan suara rendah, menusuk langsung ke dalam hatiku. "Kau adalah orang yang paling tidak kuinginkan dalam hidup ini!" tanpa menungguku bicara lagi, dia langsung berbalik dan membanting pintu dengan keras setelah sampai di luar ruangan kelas kami.

Aku sudah lupa sejak kapan aku menggengam erat kunci motorku sampai kurasakan ujung-ujungnya yang bergerigi mengiris telapak tanganku. Bukannya segera melepaskannya tapi aku semakin menggenggamnya erat. Kini sebuah luka iris tercetak jelas di tengah telapak tanganku seolah menggambarkan luka yang juga baru saja ia tertoreh di dalam hatiku. Dia membenciku? Baiklah. tapi kenapa? Dia tidak pernah menjelaskan alasannya padaku. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan dia pernah menerima cinta yang kutawarkan.

Sampai kemudian semua berubah begitu saja, tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Apa yang salah denganku?

* * *

有触れた言葉ならべて

「Arifureta kotoba narabete」

_How long will you lie?._

許し合うことに疲れたのは

「Yurushiau koto ni tsukareta no wa」

_Because I tried to find forgiveness for myself._

いつまでも変わらぬ君の嘘

「Itsumademo kawaranu kimi no uso」

_Your lies were always the same._

* * *

Aku bertemu dengan Mitsunari dua tahun lalu. Hideyoshi yang memperkenalkannya padaku disebuah café yang lokasinya berdekat dengan Universitas kami. Kesan pertamaku adalah: dia seorang pemuda yang sangat cantik dan menarik. Aku sudah suka padanya bahkan sejak pertama bertemu. Polos, manis, dan begitu lurus dan semua yang ada padanya membuatku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Dulu dia tidak seperti kaca es. Mungkin dia memang kelewat pendiam tapi dia tidak pernah bersikap dingin padaku bahkan dia selalu mau mengajariku mengerjakan soal-soal yang tidak kumengerti bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya.

Kemudian, aku pun mengutarakan perasaanku yang tidak wajar ini kepadanya setelah sekian lama kusimpan sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi terkejutnya yang terlihat begitu manis sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan menyambut perasaan tidak wajar ini. Aku juga mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bahagianya aku saat itu.

Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia menyambut perasaanku waktu itu sementara semakin hari sosoknya terasa semakin jauh dan dia menjadi semakin dingin— bahkan jarang tersenyum setelah bersamaku.?

* * *

隙間を埋めるのは簡単ね

「Sukima wo umeru no wa kantan ne」

_it's easy to cover up the cracks, right?._

* * *

"Mitsunari, kau sakit?" tanyaku saat kami berdua tengah makan siang saat itu. Terlihat dia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan malas.

Mitsunari menggeleng namun pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Lalu kenapa?" aku menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajahnya namun dia menghindarinya dengan ekspresinya yang dingin. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. "Kalau ada yang mau kau katakan, katakan saja." kataku berusaha tersenyum meski hatiku kecewa saat dia terang-terangan menolak kusentuh.

"Aku bosan," keluhnya.

"Bosan dengan apa?" tanyaku dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Bosan denganmu~" jawabnya langsung, tanpa ada beban.

Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas keheningan dan kehampaan yang perlahan menyusup di antara kami berdua. Orang-orang di sekeliling kami berkutat dengan kesibukannya sementara kami sibuk berkubang dalam gaung kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Mitsunari bosan denganku?

"Kau mau bilang aku membosankan?" aku tertawa, berusaha menganggap perkataannya hanya sebagai gurauan semata. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan lelucon?" tanyaku.

"Apapun yang kau katakan tetap saja kau itu membosankan bagiku, Ieyasu." jawabnya seraya bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Meninggalkanku termenung dengan berjuta pertanyaan dalam kepalaku. Apa yang salah?

* * *

悲しませる癖にまた一つ言葉を失くす

「Kanashimaseru kuse ni mata hitotsu kotoba wo nakusu」

_Still grieving in these tears, this morning also._

その涙のわけさえもなぜ僕は壊すんだろう？

「Sono namida no wake sae mo naze boku wa kowasun'darou?」

_I've lost another word. Why my voice couldn't be clearer?._

* * *

Meski dia kemudian menjadi dekat dengan Hideyoshi setelah mencampakanku begitu saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Hideyoshi. Mungkin dari awal Mitsunari menerimaku hanya karena rasa iba, seorang laki-laki yang terlalu putus asa sampai-sampai bisa jatuh cinta padanya yang juga sesama laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini, sisa gemuruh dalam dadaku dan rasa sakit yang nyata tiap kali kulihat dia tertawa lepas bersama Hideyoshi—sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi selama dia bersamaku.

Awalnya kupikir berusaha menahannya tetap bersamaku akan membuat semuanya perlahan membaik, tapi aku tidak sampai hati melihatnya semakin dingin dan akhirnya berubah menjadi kaca es tiap kali kami bertemu. Kami berdua nyaris tidak pernah bicara sepanjang sisa akhir hubungan kami, bahkan kini ketika kami berdua sudah kembali menjadi teman biasa, dia tetap bersikap seperti kaca es padaku. Pertanyaanku tidak pernah terjawab, betapapun aku berusaha bertanya atau mencari jawabannya sendiri. Bahagiakah dia membuatku menderita seperti ini?

* * *

俯き床をなぞる交わさぬこの目を見つめ

「Utsumuki yuka wo nazoru kawasanu kono me wo mitsume」

_I hang my head in shame and trace the floor;starring into these eyes that won't turn aside._

問いかける声にまだ膝を抱えたままで

「Toikakeru koe ni mada hiza wo kakaeta mama de」

_Hearing this voice asking a question; still holding onto my lap._

* * *

Obsesi? Bisa dibilang aku terobsesi padanya sampai-sampai yang kulakukan hanyalah mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya. Sejak kami berdua berpisah, aku diam-diam mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, memastikan dia aman sampai dia berada di dalam rumahnya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak perlu khawatir, karena setiap hari Mitsunari hanya akan pergi berdua bersama Hideyoshi yang mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat yang menyenangkan. Inikah yang dimaksudnya membosankan? Karena aku tidak tahu tempat-tempat bagus yang bisa memuaskannya? Atau bahan pembicaraan Hideyoshi yang menarik dan selalu mengundang tawanya?.

Aku tahu aku tidak seperti Hideyoshi. Aku tidak semudah itu bergaul dengan orang lain, tidak segamblang itu mengutarakan apa yang sedang kurasakan pada orang lain, dan tidak ramah itu juga. Tapi aku mencintainya—bukankah itu cukup? Belum tentu Hideyoshi menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti yang kusimpan untuknya 'kan?

Ya, meski dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kulihat Mitsunari mengangkat sebentuk cintaku yang utuh, memeluknya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membantingnya ke lantai hingga membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping, aku tetap menginginkannya. Biarlah dia membenciku tanpa memberitahukan alasannya padaku, asalkan dia tersenyum tulus. Itu cukup untukku terus mencintainya.

* * *

悲しませる癖にまた一つ言葉を失くす

「Kanashimaseru kuse ni mata hitotsu kotoba wo nakusu」

_I lose one more word in this "habit" of making you sad._

その涙のわけさえもなぜ僕は壊すんだろう？

「Sono namida no wake sae mo naze boku wa kowasun'darou?」

_Even if I am the reason for these tears why is it me who is breaking?._

* * *

"Ieyasu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Motochika, salah satu sahabatku yang lain tiba-tiba berada di sampingku dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahiku. "Ya ampun, kau demam ya?" ekspresi wajahnya cemas.

Aku tersenyum dengan bibirku yang terasa kering, "Cuma flu." jawabku sebelum bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke dekat jendela. "Kau masuk ke rumahku tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu? dasar tidak sopan!" gurauku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Motochika mencibir, mengambil alih kursi yang tadinya kududuki. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mengetuk pintu? Tanganku sudah nyaris memar gara-gara mengetuk pintu rumahmu, tapi kau tidak membukakannya untukku. Yang tidak sopan siapa sebenarnya?" gerutunya dengan jengkel.

"Ahaha, _hontou_? Wah, aku parah sekali ya~" gumamku seraya mengacak-acak rambutku.

Kami berdua diam sementara aku menerawang keluar jendela. Sepi. Tidak ada yang menarik tapi aku terus menatap keluar. Aku hidup dalam bayangannya dan sangat sulit untuk melepaskan diri, rasa sakit itu terasa semakin nyata tiap kali aku membiarkan akal sehatku bekerja, jadi kuputuskan untuk menjatuhkan diri ke dalam mimpi sepanjang hari. Ke dalam khayalan buatanku—setidaknya itu lebih baik.

"Kau sudah jarang keluar bersama Masumune sekarang," suara Motochika mengagetkanku, aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"…..."

"Mitsunari lagi?"

Aku masih terdiam dan memilih beralih menatap keluar jendela.

"Ck, Ieyasu!" kudengar Motochika mendecakkan lidahnya. "Kau bukan orang yang lembek seperti ini 'kan? Ini seperti bukan kau yang sebenarnya!. Hanya karena Mitsunari, bukan berarti kau harus berubah total seperti ini!" tegasnya jengkel.

Kurasakan ujung-ujung bibirku tertarik, kata-kata Motochika menghantamku dengan tepat. "Kau benar. Tapi aku sudah berubah, Rui." gumamku lirih. "Mitsunari telah mengubahku menjadi orang lain dan aku tidak bisa menemukan diriku yang dulu sampai sekarang." Aku berusaha tersenyum ceria meski yang kutampilkan ternyatab hanya sebuah ringisan yang terkesan pedih.

"Sampai kapan?" tuntut Motochika. "Tidak mungkin kau selamanya hidup dalam sakit hati seperti ini. Kau punya hak untuk bahagia, _baka_!" aku mendengar dengusan kasar darinya setelah ia selesai menceramahiku.

Diam-diam aku merenungkan kata-katanya. Hak untuk bahagia? Bagaimana jika Kebahagiaanku adalah senyuman seorang Ishida Mitsunari.

Aku berusaha.

Ya, aku akan berusaha sangat keras untuk melepaskan orang yang sangat kucintai bersama orang lain demi melihatnya tersenyum— senyumnya adalah kebahagiaan untukku, kuulang kalimat itu terus menerus dalam kepalaku.

* * *

_Why do I repeat myself again?._

* * *

"_Omedetou, Mitsunari, Hideyoshi._" Kukatupkan rahangku rapat ketika berusaha menahan gemuruh emosiku sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumku saat tanganku menjabat tangannya dan Hideyoshi bergantian.

"_Arigato_ Ieyasu!" Hideyoshi tersenyum begitu lebar sementara dia tersenyum begitu dingin tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadaku.

"Wah~ wah~ kalian berdua benar-benar suka membuat penasaran!" celoteh Yukimura. "Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin saja segera meresmikan hubungan kalian? Kita semua tahu kalian berdua cocok!" lanjut Yukimura sambil tertawa ceria tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajahku yang semakin kosong.

"Aku 'kan suka membuat kalian penasaran hahaha!" Hideyoshi tertawa lebar sementara dia—Mitsunari memeluk lengan kiri Hideyoshi, terang-terangan menunjukan kemesraan mereka berdua pada setiap orang yang hadir disini.

Sungguh, ini adalah sebuah pesta paling tidak menyenangkan yang kuhadiri seumur hidup. Pesta peresmian hubungan Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi. Kebahagiaanku adalah senyum Mitsunari, tapi bukan berarti itu sesuatu yang akan membuatku mendapatkan bayaran setimpal, bayaran yang sama menyenangkannya seperti tiap kali melihatnya tersenyum. Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah tercabik-cabik, remuk menjadi kepingan yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Aku merasakan anyir setiap kali menghela nafas, menandakan betapa banyaknya darah yang menggenang di dalam hati dan organ-organ tubuhku lainnya yang telah lama tercabik perih.

"_Ne_, _daijoubu_?" bisik Motochika saat kami berada agak jauh dari Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi. Hahaha, Sepertinya sahabatku ini tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanku ya?

Aku mengangguk, "_Hyaku paasento daijoubu_!" jawabku mantap.

Kubuang tatapan dan pikiranku sejauh-jauhnya dari dunia nyata saat kulihat Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi saling berpelukan. Mungkin hanya aku yang merasakan kesakitan ini mulai bercampur aduk dengan rasa getir dan pahit. Kulihat Mitsunari menatap Hideyoshi dengan penuh cinta, sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin dilakukannya padaku.

* * *

少しずつ消えて行く変わらない君の笑みに

「Sukoshizutsu kiete'ku kawaranai kimi no emi ni」

_In your unchanging smile gradually fading away._

少しずつ離れて行く心に振れた気がした

「Sukoshizutsu hanarete'ku kokoro ni fureta ki ga shita」

_I felt like I touched your heart that was drifting away little by little._

* * *

Aku terus melangkah di ujung atap gedung berlantai dua puluh delapan ini. Membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambut kecoklatanku. Pandanganku tertuju ke bawah gedung dan aku mendapati keheningan di sana, hanya ada hamparan _block paving_ keras yang siap menyambutku jika aku terjun bebas nanti. Nyatanya aku cuma seorang pengecut yang begitu takut akan rasa sakit. Ya, itulah aku.

Terlalu banyak berdusta, rasa sakit yang ada semakin dalam dan semakin mencabik-cabik organ tubuhku yang lain. Aku sudah mati bahkan jauh sebelum terlintas di benakku untuk melakukan hal ini. Biarkan dunia melihat seperti apa luka dan darah dalam hatiku malam ini, biarkan aku mengajarkan mereka rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang selama ini kusembunyikan, biarkan suara remuk tulang-tulangku menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya yang tak akan pernah menyentuh kehangatanya, biarkan rasa sepi menggantikan kata-kata yang takkan pernah meraihnya dalam pelukkanku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar, meresapi dinginnya angin malam yang terus menerpaku. Inilah akhir yang telah kupilih. Kupejamkan mataku dan membayangkan senyumnya dibalik kelopak mataku dan perlahan aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"_ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo kitto kawarazu aishiteiru" ujarku lirih _

Dapat kurasakan angin menyambut kedua kakiku dan membawaku meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah. Aku terus berpegang pada bayangannya dalam hatiku. _Sayonara. _

* * *

そう悲しみが。。。（悲しみが）

「Sou kanashimi ga...(kanashimi ga)」

_So, sadness (Sadness, nothing else)._

（これ以上）聞こえぬよ（聞こえぬよ）

「Kore ijou kikoenu yo kikoenu yo」

_Yes, I won't hear any more sorrow than this._

そっと耳を塞ぐように

「Sotto mimi wo fusagu you ni」

_I'll softly cover my ears._

壊れてしまわないように

「Kowarete shimawanai you ni」

_I won't fall apart._

* * *

_終__._

_Don't forget to Review minna-san._

_Love, Chijo._


End file.
